


[Podfic] Denial

by badbastion



Series: Denial Podfic [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, D/s, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, No Sex, Orgasm Denial, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sam is 16, Wincest - Freeform, girl!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbastion/pseuds/badbastion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another stupid game to her, Dee teasing her little brother. It’s a prank, it’s a game of chicken, just... upped uncomfortably to include sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Denial

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Denial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764916) by [badbastion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbastion/pseuds/badbastion). 



  
  
Stream or download podfic [here on Box](https://app.box.com/s/i2dca8r9x5zu66hoy7lsty1c1hpa73mj)  
Or at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/0of7mnd74ewz7tf/Denial.mp3)  



End file.
